You Are Everything
by AstonSilver
Summary: Dan and Phil couldn't be more different, but they're also similar. Phil, studying English Lit, and perfectly okay with his life as it stood, seemed to be consistently happy and was thriving on YouTube. Dan, studying Law, and feeling hopelessly lost in a new place, shows just how broken he is through action rather than word. What happens when they meet for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So, once again, I know I have updates to be writing. But I decided I'd rather start something else to have weird update patterns with. But I feel like it's going to be worth it so...**

 **This one is going to be...different from my normal.**

 **First of all, this one, shockingly enough, is being written while I'm listening to a Christian artist...which is odd enough.**

 **The song that is going to be used throughout this is You Are Everything by Matthew West. The rest should be a bit more...obvious.**

 **So...without further ado...enjoy.**

 _"I'm the one with two left feet, standing on a lonely street, I can't even walk a straight line. And every time you look at me, I'm spinning like an autumn leaf, bound to hit bottom sometime."_

" _Ow!"_

Phil's voice echoed through half-empty apartment and he frowned in thought down at the table he'd just completely ran into while he was trying to grab his shoes.

He didn't pause long, though, quickly putting his converse on over brightly colored, mix-matched socks, and darting out the door as he pocketed his phone.

A good two hours later found the raven-haired boy leaving a classroom with a bemused smile showing.

"Phil!"

Phil turned at his name being called to see PJ running to catch up. "Hey Peej." he greeted warmly.

"So I just heard that there's some new kid looking for a place to stay," PJ said without pause. "Chris just came up to me and asked if he could crash at my place for the night, but I've got lectures late, so I told him I'd find you and ask you?"  
Phil gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I can't," he replied, shrugging. "I still have to unpack everything. Besides..."

"Video?"

Phil nodded, giving a half smile. "I'd be happy to help find him a place, though,"  
"I'm sure Chris can look after him for tonight," PJ said as they made their way out to the quad area outside.

It didn't take long for Phil to disappear again, PJ noted.

In fact, as soon as they'd finished talking, the other male had flitted off to his next lecture, and then he knew he'd be going home early today.

"Hi guys!" Phil said happily in greeting. "I've just gotten done with my lectures for the day, so I'm doing this a lot earlier than I thought."

He continued talking about what he had planned for this video, smiling easily through most of it. At the end, Phil's phone went off and he glanced at it to see a message from PJ before he perked back up and spoke. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! There's a new kid here at Uni. I don't know his name, but PJ just text and let me know that he's crashing with Chris for the night. I might stop by and say hello, but it's almost dinner time and I should probably go."  
With that, he did his customary ending and transfered everything over to his laptop before he took it and headed towards the school's cafeteria - not feeling up to cooking for himself that evening.

He got himself some food and sat down, opening his laptop and putting headphones on, starting to edit quietly as he ate.

That night, after he'd uploaded the video and taken care of a bit of unpacking, he lay staring at his ceiling in thought.

He knew that if someone else had to describe him it wouldn't sound the best. It's all that he'd been thinking of since his first lecture.

Image seemed like it was everything nowadays. He frowned slightly, sighing as he wondered what those close to him thought of him. It wasn't something he often thought about, feeling as if it was all just too much to think about.

But that's what he fell asleep thinking about that night, promising himself horrifying dreams.

 _"I'm the one with big mistakes, big regrets and bigger breaks than I ever care to confess. Oh but, you're the one who looks at me and sees what I was meant to be, more than just a beautiful mess."_  
-

Brown eyes took in his surroundings as he heard his mom's car drive off. He glanced down for a moment before he headed towards the student immission building, pausing and sitting down outside as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. His mom had been so excited, he couldn't tell her that he didn't have a place to stay. Meaning he had to figure something out and fast. He wanted nothing more than to call Louise and have her tell him everything was okay, but he knew he couldn't. He'd left his old life behind to try to make something of himself.

"Hey, lost?" a strong northern accent filled Dan's ears and he looked up worriedly. It got a bright grin. "I'm Chris,"

Chris plopped down beside Dan and started talking, and eventually Dan relaxed and told him what was going on, what he was trying to find.

Chris, for his part, only nodded and got his phone out, sending a text. "Alright, well, we'll try to find you a temporary place, and if it comes down to it, I guess I could shelter you until you get a permanent home here,"

Dan gave a shaky smile and he nodded.

They talked for a while longer until Chris glanced at his phone and sighed. "Looks like you're with me, then. The others have things that'll keep them tonight so,"

Dan nodded and got up, getting his things and letting Chris lead him.

That evening proved to be slow, but interesting.

Chris left him be for the most part, apparently understanding that he felt out of place and wanted to be alone to sort out his feelings.

And so, when Chris left to get food from a restaurant, Dan pulled his laptop out and settled into what he called his browsing position, headphones on and going through YouTube.

Sometime later that night, he noted that there was a new video up and he tilted his head as he clicked on it.

Chris joined him right about then and smiled at the screen, causing Dan to push his headphones down around his neck. "So you watch Phil's videos, hmm?"

Dan shrugged, giving a weak smile. "Yeah, sorta..." he mumbled.

Chris nodded, his attention turning to his phone.

Naturally, Chris eventually headed to bed, leaving Dan to himself, to his thoughts. And while he felt he should be used to the crushing loneliness that hit him as he thought about things, he wasn't. He fell asleep without much of a fight, but he knew it was going to be a rought night at any rate.

 _"Where would I be without someone to save me? Someone who won't let me fall,"_

Phil went with PJ down to the school's cafeteria for breakfast that morning without much complaint and smiled faintly when he saw Chris and a brown haired boy he didn't know waiting for them.

"Morning guys!" he greeted warmly as he sat down with a bowl of cereal.

The stranger sat there staring at him in what seemed like a state of shock.

PJ noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do to him, Chris?" he asked, a bit amused but mostly concerned.

"Me? Nothing. Phil, however," Chris said, letting out a slight hiss before he laughed. "He's just freaking out I suppose,"  
Phil looked at Chris. "What did you tell him?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "I've told you, you can't just lie to someone and expect them to act normal,"

Their bickering went on long enough for Dan to pull himself out of his thoughts. He looked down and said something, cutting off Chris' reply. "Thank you,"

This got a strange look from Phil. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Dan shook his head, but there was a smile showing, causing his dimple to come into sight. He silently went about eating before getting up and leaving to find his first lecture of the day.

Phil blinked.

"He watches your channel," Chris said absently to Phil then. "It was the calmest I've seen him - watching that video you did yesterday that is."  
Phil nodded, going back to his food.

PJ sighed. "So, what's he studying? Why's he here all alone with nowhere to go?"

Chris shrugged, sighing. "He's here studying Law, he didn't have the heart to tell his mum that he didn't have a place to stay, and they live too far away for an every day commute, besides he doesn't drive. He's a very interesting person when he opens up, I'll bet. I got all that just because he was so quiet and finally answered my questions before I text you,"

Phil spent a lot of time the rest of the day in thought about the new kid - Dan.

Dan, for what it was worth, tried to avoid all of them for the rest of the day, feeling a bit out of the loop and not wanting to intrude.

 **So yeah...there's this...**

 **Should I continue it? Maybe...?**  
 **-Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! So, it's been a little bit since I've written anything...especially for the Phandom.**

 **I've spent a large amount of that time with my friends. You guys have no idea how much I've enjoyed game nights with them, it's sort of worth all the pain of listening to everyone else in my home complain that my hours disrupt their sleep. But, given that I have kept strange hours, I haven't wrote much unless I had a certain emotion prompting me into writing something. Of course...the bits and pieces I've found myself writing down don't really belong to a fandom..just an expression of emotions that I'll probably turn into a full blown story.**

 **But besides that, it's nice to be back to sitting down and writing again.**

 **To those who reviewed:**  
 **Auror Dafni: I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it!**

 **Florence23: I do as well. Well...not just college fic...more like...any sort of school fic. They interest me, because it's so...different, I guess.**

 **Enjoy.**

The next few weeks were interesting, the trio doing their best to make Dan feel at home, as well as trying to find him a new home for while they were at school. As such, he ended up staying with one of them more often then not.

It took a while for Dan to really open up at all to them, for him to relax and talk to them.

None of them could really pinpoint when it happened - when they adopted Dan into the group instead of being just another person. But none of them really minded.

It was during one of the group's nights together, all at PJ's place on campus, when they really started getting to know one another.

Phil learned a lot about Dan - they had the same favorite band, he was extremely sarcastic and tended to be a bit offensive without meaning to be.

And suddenly, the entire situation shifted a bit. Phil was almost glad that Dan had been dropped off so suddenly because it was something different and exciting, and honestly, none of them were complaining about Dan's company. Sure, to their knowledge, he had meltdowns over his coursework every now and again, but they couldn't say much - Law had to be boring as hell. They actually commended Dan that he wasn't on a murderous rampage once a week with the work load he seemed to always have.

That was another thing, the only thing that Phil seemed to find that didn't fit the image Dan was giving - he was a _huge_ procrastinator. He would put everything off to the literal last second. And to Phil, it stuck him as odd that someone like that would willingly be studying Law just because he could.

And so, Phil brought it up while they were at PJ's for a game night.

"So, why are you studying Law?"

Dan only shrugged, tilting his head. "I just...randomly chose something that I knew would make my parents proud and that I could commit to, no matter what it meant later on," he admitted.

PJ frowned. "So...you're studying Law, not because you think it's interesting and you enjoy it, but because you want...to...prove something?" he asked.

Dan shrugged again, nodding.

"That doesn't sound fun," PJ commented. "Why don't you experiment a bit and find something you really like? That's what years one and two are for, experimenting and finding what you're passionate about,"  
Silence followed this, and Dan looked like this entire world had stopped and was slowly crumbling as he realized that PJ was right. "Yeah.." he said after a short while. "Yeah, you're right." 

The conversation that night was haltingly deep, like they all wanted to discuss things, but were too scared to really open the meaningful topics up, so they settled for skirting around it all and still enjoying each other's company.

They all crashed at PJ's place that night, and unsurprisingly enough, Dan sat up half the night staring into thin air, just thinking.

What bothered the others is that he was still like that when they woke up.

"Dan, did you get any sleep?" Phil asked, a worried tone leaking into his words.

Dan blinked at him before he sighed. "Guess not," he mumbled.

 _Well,_ Phil thought, _at least today should be interesting. Thank God it's a Saturday and none of us have lectures to attend._

 **This is short...and rushed. I'm so sorry, everyone.**

 **Also, as it is currently about two in the morning where I am, I'd like to say this:**

 **A very happy, happy birthday to Phil Lester!**

 **Anyway..bye guys. I'll see you soon.**


End file.
